Bruce
Bruce (ブルース, Buruusu) is the member of the American Team like Z Fighters did as the Earth's Special Forces as he's first appears on TV special movie, Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone and Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest. He's the only son of Robbie Harrington and Britney, and the grandson of Shane Harrington and Cynthia Harrington. He's also the closest best friend of Joey, Rhonda, Adam, Lisa, Ethan, Scarlett, Jared, Josie, Kenny, Dylan, Josh, Trina and Miranda. Appearance Bruce is a young child and young man of As a child, As a preteen, As a teenager, As a adult, Personality Bruce is a very outgoing, Biography Background Bruce is born on Dragon Ball Z Garlic Jr. Saga He's first appears on the following flashbacks in the episode where Film Appearances Dead Zone He's first appears on the movie as a preteen and grew up as a fifteen years old teenager as Miranda, The World's Strongest He's mentioned by Power Manga and Anime Bruce is Films In Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone, In Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest, Video games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - * Ki Blast - * Ki Sense - * Kiai - * Invisible Eye Blast - Transformations Unlock Potential Bruce is Equipment Video Games Appearances Bruce is the playable character in the following video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese: * FUNimation dub: Battles Movies * Bruce, Trivia * Bruce's name means Japanese name means (ブルース or Buruusu) is in English Baby Names the meaning of the name Bruce is: Thick brush. Surname since medieval times; now a common given name. Folklore tale of 14th century Robert King of Scotland: (the Bruce) who learned the value of perseverance from watching a spider spin a web. * In French Baby Names the meaning of the name Bruce is: From Brys. * In Scottish Baby Names the meaning of the name Bruce is: Surname since medieval times; now a common given name. Folklore tale of 14th century Robert King of Scotland: ('the Bruce') who learned the value of perseverance from watching a spider spin a web. * In American Baby Names the meaning of the name Bruce is: Thick brush. Surname since medieval times; now a common given name. Folklore tale of 14th century Robert King of Scotland: (the Bruce) who learned the value of perseverance from watching a spider spin a web. * It is pronounced brooce. It is of Norman French origin. Transferred use of the Scottish surname. Originally a Norman baronial name and place name. The Bruces were an influenctial Norman family in Scottish affairs in the early Middle Ages. The tale of its most famous member, Robert "the Bruce", King of Scotland in the 14th century, who watched and learned the value of perseverance from a spider repeatedly climbing up again after being knocked down, has become a part of the world's folklore. Musician Bruce Springsteen; actor Bruce Willis. Also form of Brewster. Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Arts Champions Category:Tournament fighters Category:Citizens Category:Civilians Category:Ninjas Category:Swordsmen Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Video games where Bruce is playable Category:Husbands Category:Fathers Category:Z Fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters Category:Movie Characters